Serenade To Spring
by JessieLover
Summary: (CANCLLED!)
1. Nacho Fun Time

**_AN/ Proofread by DisneyStar4Ever._**

**_Don't forget to review!  
_**

* * *

**Serenade To Spring**

The icicle cried the first drop of water. The cold days and nights were over. It was time for a new, different chapter.

The sun was slowly rising from the mountain and the daffodils were blossoming as soon as they felt the sweet touch of the sun light. The wind was gentle and soft on the skin of every being who walked passed natures creations, having a good will towards the beauty around them.

It was the 21st of March. The first day of spring.

* * *

Rigby and Eileen were sitting on the bench, observing the two love birds who couldn't keep their eyes off one another. The love birds, also known as Mordecai and Margaret, were having their moments on the blanket which was placed on the green grass.

Rigby bent a little towards Eileen's ear and she twitched.

"I'm gonna go up to them and tell them they have a crush on one another," he whispered.

The mole didn't have any intentions on speaking quietly, "That's not a very good idea Rigby, you should let them express their love on their own."

Rigby moved and started speaking in the same tone, there was no chance they would hear them anyway. Firstly, they were too far away and secondly - even if they were at a reasonable distance, they still wouldn't hear them because they were only paying attention on what the other bird had to say. "Eileen, I've known Mordecai since I was 4 years old, " he acknowledged," I know he will never do it."

Eileen wondered how to let him know why it would be wrong in a way he would understand. "Look at it this way: Would you want someone else to tell your crush how you feel?"

Rigby felt his cheek burning. He turned so she wouldn't notice. "I don't have a crush."

Eileen's lips curved down. "**If** you had a crush..."

"Maybe." Rigby successfully put himself in Mordecai's shoes but he loathed to admit that what he was about to do was not the most acceptable thing in this situation.

"Maybe?"

Rigby sighed. "Ugh," he crossed his arms, frowning, "Fine. I wouldn't want Mordecai or anyone else to tell."

Eileen smiled. "See?"

The raccoon looked at her. He looked into her eyes. Those eyes of hers..the color, the shape...they were perfect. He gulped as he felt the butterflies waving their wings right in his stomach. "Eileen I..."

Eileen's stomach flipped._ This was it_. She thought to herself. He's going to kiss her to avoid saying how much she really means to him.

She moved closer to him while keeping eye contact, "You.."

"...I..."

Eileen's mouth was almost touching his at this point. She closed her eyes and waited for him to make his move, but she felt his lips moving because he started talking.

"I feel like nachos. Do you want some nachos?"

Eileen opened her eyes and moved away, disappointed, "Sure. Sounds cool."

Rigby felt a bit like a jerk for turning her down like that. But he just didn't feel the same... or at least...he didn't want to.

He shook his head, got off the bench and grabbed Eileen's arm. He was going to make it up for rejecting her at that very moment. "Come on! I know a really cheap place where they serve you nachos with cheese,vegetables and everything!"

Eileen grinned and got up as well. She let him lead her through the path.

How she loved his childish cheerfulness. She loved everything about him, actually. The way he smiled, the way he looked at her, the way he always made her laugh... Maybe he was just that special in general. Or maybe he was special because of the way she felt whenever he was around.

Once they got in front of the restaurant, Rigby set on a table for two. Eileen sat in the other chair.

As seconds passed, they just kept looking at each other, completely forgetting the words they wanted to let out. Maybe it was too much of an unpleasant position of the chairs, but they were forced to face each other.

There was an awkward silence which made Rigby let out a short nervous laugh, "So...", he dropped his elbows on the table.

Eileen was trying to avoid his eyes,"Yeah so...um..."

"Can I get your order?"

Eileen turned to the waiter, "YES! I mean...yeah."

"We'll have some nachos with all the extras," ordered Rigby.

The waiter wrote it down then went back inside.

Rigby started thinking of what may be going on back at the place where they hung out a few moments ago. He decided to share his funny opinion with Eileen. "Mordecai and Margaret are probably still just laying there thinking about making a move," he chuckled.

Eileen pushed her glasses back on their place,"Lets not talk about Mordecai and Margaret."

Rigby wondered why she would request that. They were her friends too, so why not talk about them? It's not like him and Eileen were dating and it would be upsetting if he kept talking about some other people who were kind of in a relationship.

He turned and stared blankly. Him and Eileen...dating? No, no...that will never happen. They were just...friends.

"Rigby?"

Rigby looked back at her, "Hm?" Before she could say another word he apologized, "Sorry, I was just in a bit of a ...deep thought."

Eileen opened her mouth to ask him what he was thinking about but the waiter was faster, "Here's your order!" He placed one huge plate of nachos on the table. "Bon appetite!"

"Thanks," said Eileen then took one of the nachos off the plate.

"Nachos.." Rigby had a full plate of nachos in front of her and he stared at the one Eileen was holding. Maybe he just thought it was better because it now belonged to someone else?

Eileen smiled at him, getting an idea. She brought her hand closer to his mouth, "Do you want me to feed you?" She curved her toes after asking that. She didn't show any discomfort, but she was beating herself up on the inside, thinking what a dumb question it was.

Rigby stood up on his chair, "THE PIZZA KING HAS RETURNED!" Everyone looked at Rigby ,who was making a scene. He narrowed his eyes, smirking, "As the nacho king. Ooooohhhh!"

Eileen grinned. She didn't care about the people who were gossiping at that very moment. She let Rigby bite into the nacho from her hand.

"Nacho king want more," spoke the full-mouthed raccoon.

Eileen giggled and dipped the nacho into some cheese. Rigby opened his mouth again, bending, and Eileen placed what was left of the nacho on his tounge. The raccoon felt the touch of her skin which made him back away and sit back on his chair. His heart was racing at an abnormal speed and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

He swallowed the nacho then started staring at the ground. That made Eileen worried. "Are you okay Rigby?"

"I'm feeling kinda dizzy," he answered.

Eileen placed her hand on his forehead which made him look back at her. Eileen took a deep breath in and out. She started having those strange feelings again, the same feelings Rigby had. Rigby stared back at her, having the urge to get up and let their lips press against each other. "You don't...have a fever." Eileen removed her hand. Their hearts slowly went back to their normal state. Eileen smiled at him and he smiled back.

It was alright.


	2. Comfort

"Hit him with the axe, dude!"

Rigby moved the joystick rigby and left, up and down,"I'm trying!"

"Move the handle not the joystinck you idiot."

"Ugh."

Mordecai and Rigy were just doing the usual. Which was ditching work to play their curent favorite video game.

Suddenly the tall and buffed man from the video game smased the two pixels which were their characters.

**GAME OVER! LOSERS!**

Mordecai sighed then looked at Rigby, "At least we got through level 3."

"Yeah! And you saved the game so we wouldn't have to do it all over again."

Mordecai clicked _menu_ then clicked_ last saved_.

The game started and they continued playing.

"So, what's up with you and Margaret?" asked Rigby, now having control over the game.

"It was cool. But I just wish we would get together already, you know? I have a feeling she feels the same way as I do."

"Then why don't you just spill it to her already?"

"I don't know dude, it's like my mind goes completely blank when we're facing each other."

Rigby remembered when him and Eileen were looking at each other outside the restaurant. It then hit him that his mind was also blank, he could barely let out anything. Had he really grown to like her that much? As much as Mordecai liked Margaret? No. That can't be it.

"Where did you and Eileen run off too?"

Rigby clicked the jump button and made his character land on the mashroom, which gave him points, "Oh you know, we just went to get some nachos."

"You're spending a lot of time with her lately."

"Only because you're spending more time with Margaret."

"I don't think that's the case," smirked Mordecai, "I think it's because you like her."

"Whoah whoah." Rigby paused the game then shot a glare at his best friend, "I don't." he quotes, 'like' her. We're just friends, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah...Can we get back to the game now?"

Rigby turned his attention back to the screan but his expression didn't change. He then unpaused and eventually, he forgot about Mordecai pissing him off, "Our goal for today is to pass level 5, right?"

"Right," answered Mordecai.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

They didn't bother to open, even when the person rang about 5 times.

Benson walked into the room through the kitchen. He he didn't say anything to the blue jay and the raccoon. He knew there was no use.

He got to the door and opened it, "Oh, hey Margaret."

Mordecais jaw dropped. He turned to the door.

"Hey. Is Mordecai home?"

"Yeah, those two slackers have been playing video games the whole morning." He moved to let her pass.

Mordecai stood up with a smile on his face, "Hey Margaret! I wasn't expecting you yet."

She smiled at him, "Sorry, but my shift just ended and I was really bored so I thought you wouldn't mind if I came by a little early."

"I don't mind!" he rubbed his head, feeling a bit nerveus," I mean..I love hanging out with you."

The raccoon watched from the sofa, "Mordecai? Video game?"

Mordecai didn't reply because he couldn't hear him. He was too busy staring at his crush.

Rigby rolled his eyes then got up, "Never mind."

He went around the love birds and went outside. He was mad that Mordecai would rather be with some chick then play video games with his bro. But then again, Margaret showing up at the door was just too much of a temptation for his blue friend.

Walking out of the park gates, he had an instant urge to go the the coffee shop. Rigby frowned, "I don't like her...", he muttered to himself and continued walking, "just don't know where else to go, that's all." he convinced himself then got in the place he so wanted to visit.

He saw Eileen not too far away, talking to a costumer and writing down the order.

He gulped as he thought how beautiful she was. When she fliped her hair, that was when it felt as if something in his stomach was about to explode.

She moved her eyes and saw him standing by the door. She grinned, completely turning around.

Rigby smiled and watched as she waved at him.

She started walking closer to him and both of their hearts beat faster with each step.

She stopped at one point, "Hey Rigby." she greeted.

"Hey Eileen," he greeted back then started walking towards a table. He sat down, placing his head on his hand.

She followed him, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

She sat by him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked down, "Mordecai blew me off for Margaret."

"I'm sure he can't help it, Rigby."

"Yeah, I guess..." he admitted, feeling a bit better.

"Hey, I just got my car fixed today," Eileen said and continued talking to him so he would foget about being upset. They were conversing about random things but it didn't matter. Eileen succeeded on making him smile, and even laugh.

They were both having a great time together, even if they didn't do much, they had that fuzzy feeling inside. And they liked it. It made them feel happy.

Actually, being so close to one another made them happy.

* * *

_**AN/ I'm sorry if it seems a bit slow. I just don't want to rush it.**_


	3. A Kiss On The Cheek

**AN/ Some of you have claimed that the characters from this Fanfiction are OOCd. I personally don't see it. I think they just seem out of character because of the way i write it. You have to keep in mind that this is a tragedy, not a comedy. And a tragedy can't be written in the same way as a humorous story.**

**This chapter was proofread by: RegularShowLuvr.  
**

* * *

It was another sunny day. Mordecai and Rigby were painting the shed,when their boss came to the scene. He obsereved as they were brushing with one hand and pushing each other for no apparent reason with the other. Benson thought for a moment then decided that he wouldn't yell at them. They were doing what he asked them to do, crudely,but he should be happy they were doing it at all.

Benson let out a short laughter as he realized how tolorating his thoughts were. But it was too beautiful of a day for him to ruin it, by getting mad at something so predictable

The blue jay and the raccoon stoped pushing and turned around once they heard the sound he uttered.

"Hey Benson,what's up? We're doing what you told us to do." claimed Rigby,innocently, as he continued to paint.

The gumball machine shook his head,"I didn't came to check if you're doing your job."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other,feeling sceptical.

Benson made a serious face,"I need one of you two to go to the store and buy a screwdriver for Skips. He's just fixing the TV and he can't find the one we had. Someone must have lost it.

Mordecai glanced at Rigby,knowing very well who 'lost' it..or better yet,who broke it trying to fix the TV himself and then threw it in the trash can.

Their boss quicky figured that they won't volentear themselves,he sighed" Rigby,since your the fastest ,you'll go get it." he ordered and gave a few dollar bills into his hand.

"Uggghh...!" complained Rigby, but gave in quickly with a frown on his face,"Fine." he got on his four and started running out of the park.

He thought about how unfair Benson is being. He wondered why he had to do all the work and such nonesence. The thoughts he had,were far away from the facts but he had them in a flash.

He suddenly hit something, something hard, and backed away,closing his eyes he fall on his back. He rubed his head once he heared a very familiar voice."Oh my gosh,Rigby. Are you okay?"He opened his eyes again and a smile appered on his face,"Oh,hey Eileen."

Eileen helped him get up and she wiped the dirt off his body,"You should really be more carefull Rigby. You just hit the streetlight."

Rigby felt like something wonderful covered his heart while her hand was running through his skin.

Eileen looked up at him and smiled as soon as she saw that's what he was doing.

Rigby's smile didn't last for long,he gently moved her away,"Oh crud,the money!" he tried to catch the green paper which was dancing with the way the wind played but it was no use. He couldn't reach any of the dollor bills, and they left to cause joy to other people who would find them.

he raccoon stared at the sight thinking about how angry Benson will be once he comes back empty handed.

He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head towards the girl.

"Why did you need the money for."

"Screwdriver.." he said then thought about it,"Why is it called a SCREWdriver anyways? Are people meant to screw it up when it comes down to it?"

Eileen chuckled then digged into her pocket and pulled out a few greens then placed them in Rigbys hand,"Here. I was going to save it for something stupid anyways."

Rigby grinned,"Wow,thanks Eileen!You're the best!"

Eileen blushed at his comment.

"What were you saving the money for though?"

"Umm..." Eileen looked down not wanting to let him know like this,"It's pretty dumb."

"Nothing can sound dumb from a mouth of a smart girl."

He regretted saying that at that time. It was a bit too much for his mind to handle. It went seperate ways and one part was asking why he would say that,the other part was yelling that he doesn't like her and the last part was telling him to face the truth. Which was that he had deep feelings for his friend.

"Thanks Rigby. Tell you what..lets go on road trip tommorow morning and i'll show you."

"Road trip?Awesome! I'll tell Mordecai an-" Rigby was ready to go his way when Eileen held his arm.

"Wait Rigby. "

He stopped and waited for her to finish.

"It's kinda of..private. I only want you to know about it."

"Oh.." let out the raccon as he let go of her hand,"That's cool. Just you and me then."

"Eileen smiled and fixed her hair,"I'll see you tomorrow at 7AM then."

"Aww what? That early?"

The mole giggled then got closer to his face and kissed his cheek. It was in the moment. When she realized what shes did,she pulled back.

Rigby was shocked by the kiss,he just stood there like a stone,blushing and looking away.

Eileen frowned,"S-sorry Rigby." she apologized,ashamed.

Rigby took a deep breath then looked up at her,"I guess i'll..see you tommorow..heh.."

Eileen smiled again,rubbing her arm,"Yeah..heh.."

They both looked away from each other again and Rigby soon said his 'Good-by' leaving Eileen alone with her thoughts as she watched him go. Did he like it? Did he hate it? Did he feel **ANYTHING**?


	4. AN

**AN/**

**I'm sorry to inform you that this fanfiction has been canclled. I just didn't feel it,the plot was too simple and kind of boring.**

**But don't worry,i'm only cancelling it so i can make a better version of a Rigleen story. It will be called **_**Hidden In The Fog**_**,and i assure you that it will be worth reading. Unlike this.**

_**Hidden In The Fog**_** will have much happening in it,alot of romance,drama,friendship,angst,crime..tragedy. Pretty much anything you can think of.  
**

**The main focuse on it will be Rigby and Eileen,but you'll also see some Mordecai and Margaret moments,Muscle Man and Starla scenes...and so on.**

**The first chapter to the new story will be uploaded on this February the 15 or 16,so keep in touch.**

**Also,keep in mind that it will be M rated and will most likely be a long fanfiction. Longer then any i've done so far.**

**Good-by for now.**

_**-JessieLover**_


End file.
